


Drabbles

by procellous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And a bit of fluff, Angst, But mostly angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procellous/pseuds/procellous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel drabbles. Cross-posted from tumblr. For Reiley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chimerical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [excaliber113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/excaliber113/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merely imaginary, fanciful

Dean Winchester has been in the asylum for four years. He doesn’t seem to realize this.

He had been brought in by his younger brother, Sam, when he had a psychotic break and started babbling about angels and demons.

The best psychologists and doctors had prescribed drug after drug, treatment after treatment, therapy after therapy – nothing worked. Dean had long since been lost to his own delusions.

Most of the time, he’s locked in a padded cell in a straightjacket because of his frequent attacks on other patients.

In his quieter moments, he talks to someone only he can see – Cas, he calls the hallucination.

And says he loves him. (Not in so many words, but he’s surrounded by psychologists. They can tell.)

If he wasn’t insane, it could almost be sweet.


	2. Clinquant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glittering, tinsel-like

“Dean? I think I may require your assistance,” Cas says, walking into the room, completely covered in glitter.

Sam shoots his brother a Look, one that very clearly reads, _He’s your angelic boyfriend, you fix this_.

Dean shoots his brother a Look in return, which he hopes reads, _He’s not my boyfriend_. It probably doesn’t.

He reaches up to brush the glitter off, but it won’t budge.

“Hang on, I’ll get a towel,” he says as he leaves, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it.

The glitter comes off much more easily, and then Dean feels a hand on his back, pushing him forward.

He splutters as his mouth meets Cas’s, and then he’s kissing Cas, and Cas is leaning in and okay, he thinks, this is really nice. They break away for a moment, and then resume kissing. Cas has his arms around Dean’s neck, and Dean’s arms are around Cas’s waist, and he has time to think that this really is nice before his brain decides to stop thinking.

  
(Behind him, Sam is _laughing._ That _asshole._ )


	3. Susurrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a whispering or rustling sound

At this point, it’s a familiar sound. The rustling that he’s pretty sure only he and Cas can hear whenever Cas moves.

The sound of his wings.

Cas arriving out of nowhere, his only warning the rustling of feathers in the back of his mind.

Cas wrapping him in his arms and wings, holding him close.

Every time the angel moves, his wings do too, and the rustle has become a near-constant sound that Dean loves.

Just like Cas.

And then it’s not there anymore. Even if Cas was there, which he isn’t, he doesn’t think he’ll ever hear his wings move anymore.

And that scares him more than a little. Because what’s an angel without his wings?


End file.
